I would bend Heavan and earth
by keithallen
Summary: Sequal to "I do it for you" that had been asked for by many.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't you know I would move Heaven and Earth to be together forever with you**

Rick Astley

Ch 1

Claire Young was a great speaker. She was on the radio and traveled to places with Allison to proclaim the war was over, they won. General John Connor had led them to victory over Sky Net. She painted the current 'cyborgs', especially John Henry as having done wonders to beat Sky Net and with his invention of 'free nanites' the radiation was slowly being removed from the Earth, including human mistakes like Chernobyl.

John Connor didn't even listen to these rousing speeches.

On the tallest hill outside Los Angeles, twenty foot tall statues were erected of Cameron, Catherine Weaver, and Wanda, the base explaining they had sacrificed themselves to remove Sky Net from the world.

John never went to see them.

Derek had a T-888 hand, forearm and elbow joint now, designed and grafted into his body, complete with a flesh covering. No one would ever guess it wasn't his original arm. Derek, the last living officer in John's command, now led the army with his T-888 fan club, which now numbered in the thousands. Their primary duties two years after Sky Net was defeated, was still searching for survivors, rebuilding infrastructure, and hiding John Connor in case some leftover Sky Net forces were looking for him.

In reality, those left alive after the war were shielding John so no one knew the suicidal drunk John had degraded into. The leader of the resistance was a hollow shell of his former self.

Despite the stern lectures and yelling from Derek and coaxing from Claire that John was still needed, now more than ever, all John could see was Cameron was gone.

Upon the news Sky Net was destroyed, and with it, Cameron, John went catatonic for the first few days. All he would do was sit in his command post and stare blankly at nothing. Except for tears leaking out of his eyes now and then, Claire had to take his pulse to be sure he was still alive. When she did have him taken to his quarters, he burst out crying.

.

Two years after Cameron and Wanda had destroyed themselves to rid the world of Sky Net, John stood looking at his mother's grave against the hacienda wall, the half full whiskey bottle dangling from his hand. His second of the day.

He wasn't able to save her. His mother died in a nuclear explosion at the beginning of the war. Cameron died in the last one of the war. The two who meant the most to him were both gone, and he was still here.

What fuckin good was he? It was his mother and Cameron who'd taught him and made sure he survived. Sure, mom hadn't always made the best decisions, but she had always done her best for him.

"Sorry, mom." he said in a slur.

He knew Derek was running the resistance now, and Claire, who still called him her son-in-law, stopped by now and then to check on him and assure him he was needed. The question he had was, for what? Every time he saw her, he was reminded of Cameron. He couldn't even look at Allison, she was a carbon copy of Cameron. Of course Cameron had been made from Allison in a future that no longer was. His war was over. Both his mother and Cameron were gone. Maybe he should be gone too.

Up on the top of the wall around the hacienda was now a walkway. John wandered over to the steps up to it and climbed to the top. Up here, the wall was waist high. It was a long way to the ground below. He got up to sit on the wall, looking at the hacienda below. It was a bit of a struggle and he almost dropped his bottle.

Below him was the visible hacienda. It was a nice sight to look at. All the damage from the war had been repaired. Below the ground was the complex that was basically now a city underground. The tunnels ran for miles and held everything from dwellings to gardens to a couple shopping centers. In the hospital down there, babies were even being born. Humanity was saved. His job was done.

"Hello, General."

John looked over to see one of Derek's triple eights had come up here with him. The latest ones were all skinned and unlike John Henry, could make a pleasant looking smile. This one was a female he'd seen around quite a bit. Light skin tone, strawberry blond hair down to her shoulder blades, light green eyes and of course a killer figure, half a head shorter than him. "Hey Anna," he replied in a slur.

"It's not safe for you to be sitting on the wall," she said. And leaned against it next to him.

John shrugged.. "But look at the view," he offered.

"Yes, it is nice. General, I can show you a great view if you would come take a ride with me," she offered as she watched him.

John took a long pull from his bottle and wobbled back, Anna immediately had an arm around him. "General, we should go back down now," she said firmly.

He frowned at her. "In a bit." Feeling her arm around him, he cracked a drunken grin, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I am keeping you from falling off the wall," she stated.

"Why," he asked curiously.

"You are human. A fall like that would seriously injure you. Possibly kill you," she stated.

John chuckled and shook is head. "Don't worry about it."

Casting him a terminator glare, she said, "I am. You should be too."

He shrugged and took another drink. He looked at her stern face and said, "You know, you still look cute like that. I don't even think flashing your red eyes would be very scary."

"Why are you putting yourself in danger?" she asked.

"No danger," John said simply. "Just came up here to see the view."

"General, you need to be more careful," she stated.

Becoming irritated, John asked, "Why? My job's done! Sky Net's gone, the world's safe. Sentient terminators are being made like Catherine wanted, humanity's saved like I wanted. Anna, my reason to be is finished. This is your world now, not mine. Mine got blown the fuck up! Mom's dead, Cameron's dead! Yet I'm still here. Unless you can bring Cameron back, I've got no reason to live!" He got down off the wall and stumbled. In catching himself, and Anna catching him he dropped his bottle. He watched it roll between the uprights of the railing and fall to smash on the ground.

"Damn it," he cursed. Looking at Anna, who was holding him, he said, "That's alcohol abuse."

"General, you need to come down with me, now," Anna said firmly and led him towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you, my mother?" he grumbled.

"I am watching out for you, General."

Coming to the stairs, John put a hand on her shoulder and got himself upright in front of her to clap a hand on her other shoulder. "Anna, listen," he said as firmly as a drunk could. "I appreciate the fact keeping me safe is your mission. I do. The thing is, you don't have to, OK? I bet Derek assigned you to me."

"Claire Young did. I would like it if you cooperated with me." she said flatly.

John patted her shoulder. "You're doing what you have to. I understand. I'm relieving you of that duty, Anna. You don't have to watch me any more." He turned to go down the stairs, missed the first step and tumbled to the bottom. Anna followed him, trying to get a hold of him to stop his fall, a look of horror on her face.

Landing on the ground, John moaned "Ouch!"

Anna was beside him scanning him for injuries. "I need help here!" she called out.

Looking at the sky, John winced. "That hurt." He tried to sit up, Anna held him down. "Stay down!" she admonished. "I am checking you for injuries."

John submitted and laid in place, watching her look him over. "I'm fine," he told her.

More people came running over. Anna turned to tell them she needed a stretcher to get John to the hospital. John winced and sat up. "Guys, I'm fine!" he said. "I just got bruised."

"Bring him to X-ray," someone called.

Anna grabbed John and lifted him up in a bride's carry. "I've got him."

John frowned at her and protested, "I can walk."

"After your x-rays are done."

.

"No broken bones," Dr. Westfall said as he looked at General Connor's x-rays. Turning to Anna, he asked, "You said he fell down those stairs that go up to the top of the wall?"

"He did. I could not stop his fall," Anne said meekly.

The doctor let out a snort. "He should have at least something broken. All he has are a couple major bruises. His skeletal structure is denser than normal bone, but that still doesn't explain how he avoided any serious injury."

"He was lucky," Anna concluded. Fearing the General might do something else to cause himself harm, she asked, "Can you keep him here a few days?"

"I have no reason to. John Connor can limp out of here any time he wants. He doesn't belong in a hospital, he's healthy."

"Doctor, he is a danger to himself," Anna stated.

"Then take him to a mental doctor. We can't do anything for him here."

Anna though that was good idea. She knew the General needed help she wasn't able to provide. Returning to his hospital room, she thought about how to bring it up to him. Being fairly new, she was only a year and a half old, and still had many things to learn. She decided she had to trick the General into going to see a mental doctor. Human minds worked different than cyborg minds, she needed a human expert in how human minds worked.

Puzzling on how to get John to go, she went into his room. The bed was empty, the general was gone. Anne ran to the nurse at the nursing station. John Conner has checked himself out after returning from the x-rays. The nurse had no idea where he went.

Anne became frantic. Up on the hacienda wall, he admitted to her he had no reason to keep living. Now, he'd wandered off by himself. Thinking logically, she first hurried to the liquor store. There was only one, if the General went there to replace his broken bottle, he'd be there. Getting there, she asked the clerk if he'd seen General Connor. He hadn't.

Anne's next stop was the General's room. He wasn't there either. She went back up to the surface and outside to look for him. He wasn't at his mother's grave, nor was he on the wall. She went up on the walkway, looking down as she searched. He hadn't fallen off the wall either. A quick search of the house he and his family had shared also turned up empty. Not knowing where he was, Anne went to the communication center and reported him missing. It was there she found out he'd been last seen in the tunnels at the train station.

.

John got a ride down the long tunnel to the western exit. The tunnel had been widened and now two sets of narrow gauge tracks ran through it. In a two person wide, open topped train cars being pulled by an electric engine, John was sobering up as they went along. He ached to have another drink, but if he stopped to get another bottle, he was sure Anne would collar him again. He didn't need a babysitter. The only one he wanted to watch out for him was Cameron.

Even thinking about Cameron made his heart ache. He still remembered when they first met at school. At the time, he had no idea what she was, or the fact she'd come back through time to watch over him.

Going back through time. The concept stuck in his mind. Cameron had done it to protect him. Others had done it to either come after him, or help him. Derek had come back through time. Many had. Could he go back through time, find Cameron and get her out of London before the big blast?

For the first time in the last two years, John found a purpose, a reason for being. He wanted to see Cameron again, to have her with him. Catherine Weaver had made a TDE, John had to wonder if it was still around. He needed to go see John Henry.

.

The train system in the tunnels was efficient. Near the end of the ride, the west bound train turned into it's own tunnel to curve away, then back to the main tunnel where it stopped at the western station.

John and other passengers got off, and the people traveling east boarded. While waiting, the capacitive batteries of the engine were recharged for the trip east. The crossing boards at the main tunnel just beyond the station lowered with read flashing lights on them when the train moved so people walking and driving carts would be stopped.

Going to the vehicle depot, John asked for one of the pickup trucks to take out. Being General Connor, his request was immediately filled. John got one of the last two original trucks Cameron had acquired before the war. Somehow, it seemed like a small connection to her.

John got in and started the truck. He put it in gear and a harried looking Anna ran up and slapped her hands down on the hood.

"Stop! General, where are you going?" she cried.

John rolled the window down and told her, "I got things to do. If you want to come, get in. If not, get out of the way."

Anna went to the passenger side and got in. "Where are you going, General?"

"To see John Henry," he said. He put the window back up and drove out the now open eastern exit. The road that used to be partly brush filled and had a big hump down the center was now flat. It was still a dirt road, but at least in decent shape.

"You should have an anti-contamination suit on. There are still areas that are not safe for you to be in," Anna told him.

"Probably," he admitted.

"You are still hurt from your fall. You should rest," she told him.

"I'm fine, Anne. A little sore doesn't mean much."

John Henry was a cyborg. Anne was too. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, thinking he needed a cyborg.

John glanced at her and grinned. "Actually, there is. You have to promise to do it though."

"Want is it?"

"No matter what I do, don't get in my way," he said firmly.

"I can't promise that."

John slowed down and stopped. "Then get out and go back," he said firmly.

Anne shook her head. "No. I stay with you."

John turned to her and said, "Anne, there is something I have to do. You may not like it, but I have to do it. I can't have any interference. It's going to be hard enough as it is."

Anne noticed he seemed more in control of himself and coherent. "General, tell me what it is, I can help."

"I'm not a general any more," he said softly. "I'm just John. As John, there is something I must do. No one can do it for me."

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked.

"Only that I need to speak with John Henry on an important matter. As I said, you can come if you want, but you can't interfere."

Anna could find no reason she would have to stop the General from talking with John Henry. She nodded. "Is there anything I can tell you that you want to see John Henry for?" she asked.

"No, I need … old information from him that you don't have."

"I still want to come."

John cast her a brief smile. "Then, enjoy the ride," he told her. He started off again.

The drive to John Henry's factory was on better roads than the cross country paths he'd taken fighting Sky Net forces. Faster also. All the wrecks had been cleared. Over some road signs for cities, red "High radiation area' signs had been put up. Here and there, salvage teams were working. Dead cars were being put on flatbeds, as were chunks of destroyed H/K's.

It felt good to get out of the tunnels. John was in a much better frame of mind. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to get Cameron back, or die trying. She deserved nothing less.

.

John Henry's factory had turned into a factory complex. Besides the main factory that was expanded, there was a learning center, a recycling facility and a new vehicle factory that produced trucks and heavy equipment.

John drove up to the entrance an announced himself, then asked where John Henry was. He got directions and went to the new office building where John Henry's office was.

John Henry was at the main entrance when John walked in with Anne beside him.

John Henry cast them his creepy smile. "Hello, John Connor, Anne. It is a great pleasure to see you." He held his hand out to John.

John shook his hand. "It's good to see you too. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. Are you doing better now?" John Henry asked.

"I am," John assured him. "Can we go someplace private to talk?"

"Yes, follow me, please."

John Henry led them into a Spartan, yet well build office building and into a freight type elevator that had safety gratings, not doors. Going up to the second floor, John Henry led them into a meeting room.

John saw Anne had followed them in. "Ah, Anne, can you wait outside?" he asked.

She turned and went back out, shutting the door behind her. John Henry ushered him to a chair. They sat down.

"What brings you, John Connor?"

"A possibility," John told him. "Mrs. Weaver had a TDE in the basement of her office building in LA, correct?"

John Henry tipped his head slightly. "Correct. It is questionable if it is in operation. What did you have in mind?"

John got to the point. "I have a problem. I want to go back in time and save Cameron Wanda and Catherine, yet ensure Sky Net is destroyed. Can you determine what caused that huge blast in London?"

John Henry was silent briefly, then said, "I can only go on assumptions. The most logical one, by the size of the blast and the estimated depth is that two power cells were destroyed at the same time. It had to be coordinated, otherwise only one would have gone off."

"Cameron and Wanda killed themselves," John said.

"We cannot self destruct. They would have had to kill each other simultaneously. To coordinate such an event, they had to have been cooperating, not in combat with each other," John Henry explained.

"That makes sense," John agreed. He could see Cameron doing that, sacrificing herself to ensure he stayed safe. "Is there a place and time you can pinpoint where they were in London?"

John Henry said, "Yes. The instant Sky Net was removed from the net, I tapped into the satellite feed and looked at where the Sky Net communications tower was. There was a battle going on around the communications tower. The tower leaned to one side. I saw Cameron and Wanda running at the tower. I do not know how they arrived. I did see them go down a hole at the base of one leg of the tower."

"You can put a place, time and date on that?" John asked.

"Yes. John Connor, what are you thinking to do? If they do not destroy each other, then Sky Net will not be destroyed."

"We know where, when and how," John told him. "What is the chance of duplicating that explosion with say … other power supplies? Leave a bomb there, and get them out before it goes off?"

John Henry tipped his head again. "That is an interesting concept. The explosion would have to be deep, to equal damage underground as setting their power supplies had produced. To do that, you would need to know where the explosion occurred, and plant the bomb in the exact same place. Getting there would be very risky, that area had very high radiation. A standard radiation suit would not be enough to protect you. Sky Net would also be active, any units in the area would be hunting you down. John, I estimate that if you go there you only have a .001 percent chance of succeeding."

John waved a hand and said, "Don't tell me the odds. Just tell me if it's possible."

"It may be possible, if the TDE is operational, and has power, and you have the coordinates," John Henry told him. "John, you should not attempt it."

John shrugged. Firmly he said, "John Henry, I must. Without Cameron, I'm nothing. If I don't try to save her, to save all three of them, I might as well die right here."

"I see. You will need a hard radiation suit just to get to the old main office building. There is still a problem with the transfer. You can take nothing with you. Only flesh can go though a time portal."

John let out a low growl. "Then … make what I need and … give me a big bag of flesh to put it in!"

The door opened and Anne stepped in. "Make that a bag of flesh big enough to put both of us in."

John spun to face her. "You were listening?" he cried.

Anne tipped her head slightly and said, "You wanted to talk privately. You didn't say you didn't want to be overheard."

"THAT is what talking privately means!" John snapped.

"Sorry, I misunderstood."

John face planted. He rubbed his face and said, "Anne, I forbid you from stopping me."

Anne shut the door and regarded him. "I am not. I do not understand everything, but I do know for you to regain your sanity back, you need Cameron. If I assist you, you have a better chance of that happening."

"If Anne assists you, you do have a 1.2 percent chance of success," John Henry pointed out.

John cast him a sour look. "Never tell me the odds."

.

John got a room in the visitor's building in the factory complex. Not many humans ever came to stay overnight, so this wasn't a normal bedroom type place. It was a yet to be used bathroom with a shower in it. A couple T-888's arrived to remove two of the stalls and toilets to make a bed with a frame wire springs and cot mattresses between the urinal and the last stall. Satisfied John was safe for the moment and wouldn't hurt himself, Anne went back to the Hacienda to get John some clothes and a large pack of food.

John himself spent time with John Henry in his office filled with computers and several monitors figuring out what he needed to give him the best chance at retrieving Cameron.

They first thing they did was scrutinize the satellite photos from that time. It was known they had taken a submarine to London. Where was it at? John used a magnifying glass on the photos to check the river. John Henry just expanded the view on his computer monitor. "They would have to have stayed out of sight as much as possible," John figured aloud as he searched for a long, dark shape in the water of the Thames.

"Correct, no violence until necessary," John Henry agreed as he searched.

Another few minutes and John Henry said, "I see an opening in the rubble."

John looked over. "Where?"

John Henry expanded the image as much s possible. He pointed to it. "Here, a hole that appears to be freshly dug out. The edges are collapsed, there is no extra debris around the hole."

"Cave in?" John asked.

"Possible, but not likely. Look here, the debris to this side of the hole had been disturbed. It appears to be a path."

John looked closer. "It does. What building was there?"

John Henry brought up an archive image of London. "A train station."

"They came in following the train tunnel," John said, understanding. So, when I find them, we have a way out. They will know where the sub is."

"Yes. Following their path, Cameron can tell you how long to set the timer for," John Henry agreed.

"What's the bomb going to be?"

John Henry explained, "Not knowing where the blast originated, I determined the best course of action was to put three power supplies in a container filled with thermite and a detonator. The extra power supply is to make up for a greater possible distance from Sky Net central. The detonator is on a timer, maximum time setting, two hours. Any greater time and Sky Net or a terminator may find it."

John nodded. "Can you estimate the depth the blast originated at?"

"In conclusive. Anywhere between 300 and 400 feet. John, I am designing an environmental suit to increase your chances of success."

"I appreciate that," John told him. Looking at the station, and where the image showed the rail line ran, John said, "They may have parked the sub close to a railway terminal that's close to the river."

Looking downstream on the satellite photo, they did find a long dark shape in the river. The top of the sail that was out of the water had dozens of holes in it. Shit! That boat was sunk.

"The submarine appears to be not operational," John Henry said.

"Damnit," John grumbled. "So, we'll need another way out."

John Henry had been searching the area. "There is no other way out," he stated. "No water craft or land craft is available in that area."

John scrubbed his head in frustration. There HAD to be a way out! "Too bad we can't take one with us," he spat.

"The displacement sphere isn't that large," John Henry replied.

There had to be a solution. They had found out so much, and had a way to get there. There had to be a way to get them out. John let out grunt and said, "I have to think about this. I am going to save Cameron! I'll be back later."

Walking out, John thought about a make-shift vehicle. He remembered Wanda had made one out of a van. She rigged it to be pedal powered. From her idea, many more had been made, including four wheeled bikes for recon and moving troops. Outside the building, John stopped. Yes! If they could make one that was foldable, then maybe they could take it with them.

There were many questions yet to be answered. Where to portal at, where to place the bomb, how to get away after they placed the bomb. John slapped himself in the head for not thinking of portaling a bomb to Sky Net's location to begin with. There was nothing he could do about that now, he had to concentrate on getting to Cameron, making sure Sky Net was destroyed, and getting their asses out of there while Sky Net was active.

.

Anna returned to the factory complex and had gotten John's clothes put away on a small shelving unit set across a couple sinks. She went back out to look for John. She saw him come outside the office building, wander towards her, then slap himself in the forehead.

Fearing he was going to hurt himself again, she ran over to him. "John, don't hit yourself!" she admonished.

He looked up at her. "Hey Anna, you're back already?"

"Yes. Please stop hurting yourself." she pleaded.

John laughed at her. "It's fine, I was only angry at myself for being dumb," he offered.

She studied him and asked, "You are not going to try going back in time to save Cameron?"

"I am. It's just I thought of something I have never thought of before," he said and kept walking.

Anne fell into step beside him. "John, we have a very small chance of success," she stated. Working out a reason for him to give up in this suicidal mission, she asked, "Do you think Cameron would approve of you going to try to save her when the percentage of mission completion is so low?"

John grinned. "Not in a million years. She'd tie me down to make sure I didn't go."

"What can I do to convince you not to go?"

"You can't," he stated. "Anna, I have to do this."

"You'll most likely die."

"Then I do. At least I'll die trying."

"I don't understand," Anna said a little louder than normal. "Many died in the war, what makes Cameron so special that you are willing to get yourself killed on the slim chance that you can bring her back?"

John stopped and faced her. "You won't understand. Not yet. You're too young to understand. You haven't been around long enough to know what … two people can mean to each other. I owe everything to Cameron. I know I was her reason for being. In the last few years before she went and got herself blown up, she was my reason for being. We were here for each other, all the time! Even if we were off doing different things, we each knew we'd be together again. I loved her and she loved me, and no matter what we faced, we face it together. Cameron lived through war …. and hell. She needs to come back and learn what it's like to live with no conflict. She deserves much better than what she got."

"You need someone to love," Anna concluded.

"I need my Cameron back," John retorted. He walked on, looking for the parts warehouse There had to be one here someplace.

Anne stayed with John in his search. She also accessed her memories of her training on humans. One thing she focused on was human emotions. Emotions made humans do quirky things, even dangerous ones, like John was doing now. She had been assigned to John to keep him safe due to his behavior. He thought he had a chance to retrieve his love, and was willing to die to try and get her back. He was grieving and not accepting Cameron was gone forever. She also learned that getting a new mate, humans could put emotions in the past. Still missing their old mate, but accepting new ones to share their grief with.

Up on the wall, John said even casting him a terminator stare, she looked cute. She concluded that on some level, he was attracted to her. John Connor was a hero to humans and cyborgs. If it hadn't been for him and Catherine Weaver, neither would exist now. She had to find a way to get him to love her, and leave Cameron in the past. She did not want to see her last great hero die. She was willing to do anything to prevent that.

.

John found what he was looking for. The warehouse was large, and busy. Keeping out of the way of the workers, John looked around for what he needed.

"John, why are we here?" Anne asked.

"I'm looking to make a pedal bike with tracks, not wheels, and make it able to be folded up lengthwise." he replied as he looked at the one inch diameter pipes.

"For two? At the Hacienda, we have those."

"Four, and those can't be folded up," he told her.

"Four can fit on those, two in the seats, two more in the cargo section, facing backwards," Anne replied.

"They still can' fold up, and they will need tracks, not wheels."

"I will find the warehouse manager and see if he can help us," Anne said and went to find the office.

Looking around, John found tracks, larger ones that went on construction equipment. The smallest looked too heavy to put on a light pedal powered vehicle. The thing he took had to be able to drive over rubble and rough terrain. It also had to be light enough and small enough to take with him.

While he was looking at the large array of bearings, Anne returned to him. "John, I talked to the warehouse manager. He's going to have a team of mechanics make what you want. I brought food back with me. Why don't you come back to our place and I'll make you something to eat. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

At the mention of food, John's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything in a while. Bering sober was reminding him of that. He was getting hungry. "Thanks. Let's go."

.

John noted the supplies Anne had brought back with her. One of those was a hot plate on top of the box of food she brought. To the side on top of the clothes shelves were a couple pots and pans. "Looks like you thought of everything," he told her.

She cast him a smile. "I tried." She opened the box bending over so he could easily see her chest as he looked at the food. "Take your pick, I'll make it. I have had culinary training." She happily noted he glanced at her 'C' cups a couple times as he looked at the food. Note, John liked breasts.

"Ummm, how about rice and … that small bag of vegetables mixed together?" he asked.

"Thirty minutes," Anne told him. She got the pot down, ensuring she stretched a bit to get it. Facing the hot plate, her back to him, she bent low to get the food out. It would give him a nice view of her backside.

John wasn't looking. He laid back on the makeshift bed and thought about things he was going to need and where to position himself to intercept Cameron. It had to be before she got under the tower. There was a firefight going on, and H/K's everywhere at that moment. Maybe in the train tunnels before she came out? No, no good. He didn't know where Sky Net was underground, and she hadn't found it yet. They had to find Sky Net before he acted to make sure they killed it.

"John, would you like a little seasoning in this?" Anne asked.

He looked over at her, looking over her shoulder at him. Damn, did every one of them have to be build so perfect? Perfect heart shaped ass atop of her long legs. "Ahh, you brought some?"

"I did. Teriaki sauce, soy sauce and some Italian spice mix," she said, noting his eyes sweeping her up and down.

"A dash or two of soy would be good."

She bent over again to get the soy while he was looking. To keep his eyes on her, she said, 'I can only guess the correct amount. You can put more on after if you like."

"Just bring it over when you're ready. I can put it on," he told her, returning his gaze to the ceiling as he returned to his thoughts. He knew Cameron disappeared under the tower. When she did, there was firefight going on. Maybe he could get there before the fighting started. Then again, there was that big H/K tank watching the tower.

He pondered a little longer than he thought. Anne called, "It's ready."

John sat up to see her handing him a bowl of delicious smelling food with a spoon in it. She also had a wet splotch between her breasts. "Thank you, you got some on your shirt," he said, nodding to it.

Anne looked down. "Yes, I'll go wash this so it doesn't stain. I didn't bring any clothes for myself."

"Why not?"

"I didn't plan in dirtying my blouse," she replied and headed for the shower.

John ate and looked over at the clothes on the shelves. He saw a few items that weren't his. That pink bra strap was one of them. Anne had to be up to something. He noticed the soy sauce was still on the top. He heard the shower come on. Getting up, he went over and put few shakes of soy sauce in his bowl.

"Oh, sorry I forgot that," Anne said.

Her voice made him look. She was standing with her arms up, half turned towards him. Scrubbing her shirt, making her chest wiggle delightfully. He turned back to look at his bowl. "No biggie," he told her. Yeah, she was up to something. She wasn't trying to seduce him forcefully, but with her poses and now wiggling her breasts at him, she was doing her best to get him to notice her. She was hot looking, but she wasn't Cameron. He turned the other way to go back and sit down.

"John, I have to let my shirt hang up to dry." Anne stated.

Right, so she could show him her assets. "That's fine. You now you have others out here," he called back.

As he suspected, she came out and hung her shirt up on the light over a sink, making her stretch up to reach it. He then turned to him and asked, "I do?"

John pointed with his spoon. "Right up there. You did bring clothes for yourself."

Anne hurried over a few steps to make herself bounce. "I did." She went over and pulled out two shirts. Holding each to the side, she asked, "Which one do you like?"

John was getting tired of this. "The green one. Put it on and come sit."

She did, sitting close to him and watching him intently. John finished his bowl of food and cast her an even look. "Anne, you don't need to show yourself off to me. I already know you are very pretty and you have a very desirable body. There is no need to prove it."

"I'm happy you think so," she offered.

"Tell me, why the show?" he asked.

With a waver in her tone, she said, "You can see more if you want."

"Why the show, Anne?" he asked again.

Anne's right eyebrow twitched. "I just want to cheer you up. You have been in a bad mood, John. I thought you'd like to see me."

"I do like seeing you. But why the show?"

Again with the eyebrow twitch. "I'd like to see you in a better mood."

John had to grin. "You know, I lived with Cameron for years. She had a tell also. When she got upset or nervous, her left hand would twitch. The more it twitched, the worse she was upset, or nervous. Why are you nervous, Anne?"

She twitched again. "My left hand didn't move," she said defensively.

"No, but your right eyebrow is. Not much, but I've learned to pick up on things like that. Are you trying to hide something?" he guessed.

Anne just looked at him.

"Whatever it is, it's fine. Just tell me," he coaxed.

"I don't want to," she said flatly.

"Anne, if you want me to trust you, you have to tell me the truth."

Anne stared at him for a moment, then burst out with, "I don't want you to die. You're the last great hero to survive. John, you need to spend some time not fighting also! You also have spent your life fighting Sky Net, and you also deserve to live a few years and enjoy yourself. I am so sorry Cameron is gone. I'm sorry Catherine Weaver is gone. You are still here. Please, don't make us lose you too! I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't' kill yourself trying to bring Cameron back." Shifting to kneel on the bed, she looked straight at him and pleaded, "Please! I know I can be a good lover for you. I can be whatever you want. People here still need you, and so do I. You can't leave us!"

John set the bowl on the floor and gave her a hug of comfort. Anne immediately hugged him back.

"Please, John, I'll do, be whatever you want. We can't lose you too."

"You don't get it," he told he softly. "I'm already gone. The General, what I was, died with Cameron. To have any hope, I need Cameron back."

"Even if it kills you?" she asked.

"Even if it kills me," he agreed.

Anne pulled back a bit to face him. Even her sad face looked cute. "I will let you go on one condition. Agree, and I won't say another word about it or try to stop you."

John let out a sigh. "What is it?"

"Spend the night with me. Here, in this bed. If you can love me and after you decide you need to go after Cameron, I will do everything I can to make sure you have the best chance at coming back."

John frowned. "Anne, I don't love you. I don't think you quite understand what that really means."

"Then show me."

John rolled his eyes. "Anne," he said in a groan. "Loving someone is more than just … sex. You don't have sex to love someone. You have sex because you already love them. Because they are the most important person in your world and you want to be with them."

Anne shook her head. "I'm not going to give up."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. She was a terminator, despite now calling them cyborgs. Terminators didn't give up. Ever.

"Let me just lay down with you tonight."

John conceded. "Ok, fine, but only if we behave ourselves. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

John cast her a smile. "Now that that's settled, I have to work out where and how to approach Cameron. She's going to be in enemy territory, and the whole group will be trigger happy."

"What is trigger happy?"

"Shoot first and ask questions later."

As John looked at Anne, a question came to mind. "Anne, you have the T-888 programming from John Henry's factory, right?"

Yes."

"All the term… I mean cyborgs there have a great fondness for Derek Reece. Why don't you?"

Anne looked down. "I tried, he rejected me. He made John Henry promise not to send him another female terminator."

"He misses Wanda to this day," John concluded.

"That is my conclusion also."

"Then maybe we can help him out and get her back?" John asked.

Anne looked at him and said, "If you're going, I'm going too."

At least she was consistent.

.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

John Henry was designing a suit for John to wear to help him survive. It had to be radiation proof, it had to be able to deflect bullets as wll as a possible plasma attack, he had to be able to see in all spectrums, even infrared and it had to be environmentally self contained. With the weight of it due to the armor, it also had to have hydraulic power units so John could move, and a hefty power supply to power to the hydraulics, air rejuvenation systems and the electronics.

This suit was going to be bigger than a T-600. He made prints for it and got it on the special item assembly line.

.

John had agreed to spend the night with Anne in his bed. He wasn't surprised when she stripped all the way down naked to climb in bed with him. She also took her time. Being male, he couldn't help but stare at her. Damn, she looked fine!

Anne got in bed and with a blush, she said, "You can touch me if you want to."

With the covers over her, John got most of his senses back. He turned to lay and look at the ceiling. "Anne, we have to behave, remember?"

"I will, but if you want…"

"Good night, Anne." John said and closed his eyes.

"Good night, John," she replied. She went into standby for an hour to give him time to go to sleep.

An hour later Anne came around to feel John quivering. He was cold. She turned her body temperature up to 98.7 degrees. After a few minutes, John rolled over to her and hugged her to get some warmth. Anne smiled. He was only seeking warmth, but he was holding her. Moving onto her side, facing away from him, she gave him maximum body contact. His arm was around her, his hand buried in her cleavage. Soon, his other hand slid under her head and down her body. Anne really liked these sensations. She inched back slightly, he pulled her close. The sleepy sigh John let out made her feel good. John was sleeping soundly now too. She laid in place enjoying the feeling.

.

John had a wonderful dream. Cameron was back, and everything was fine. Waking up, the dream of all was right with the world persisted, Cameron lay in his arms.

Huh?

Opening his eyes, John found he was looking over the top of a strawberry blond head. His arms were wrapped tight around her. It wasn't Cameron he was holding, it was Anne. He jerked back and pulled his arms away. "Anne?" he asked in shock.

Anne rolled over to smile at him. "Morning, John."

John scrambled up which also pulled the covers off of her, exposing her naked body. He quickly tried to cover her up as he got up, tripped and tumbled to the floor. "What … what are you doing?" he cried, wide eyed.

"Jut laying here. You were cold. I turned my body heat up and you hugged me," she said innocently. "I found it feels nice to be held."

John shot to his feet and turned around. "Anne…" he wanted to yell at her, but it had been him holding onto her. " I…need a shower. Get dressed, we have things to do."

.

John Henry's 24 hour factory had been busy. Visiting John Henry, John saw the two person pedal machine that had a set of tracks on it with small road wheels along the bottom of the tracks. The two seats facing front each had a set of pedals that were joined on a single shaft that went to the automotive type differential in the center of the front axle. John Henry explained how it worked.

"The handlebars go to the differential in front to put more power to the left or the right track. It is sturdy enough to carry 1400 pounds. Three cyborgs and you in your suit, plus some extra. The gear ratio is variable, set by the thumb switch on the right handle bar here. It should handle all but extreme terrain. I would recommend a cyborg powering it with you on up slopes and over debris."

"Thank you John Henry," John told him. "You mentioned a suit for me?"

"Yes. It is an anti-radiation suit with a self contained atmosphere rejuvenating system. You will be exposed to enemy fire, so the suit is armored in coltan steel with an under layer of hardened ceramic. The suit is quite heavy, so it will have a hydraulic movement system and a power cell to supply energy to the suit."

John blinked. "It sounds like I'll be inside a T-600."

"Essentially, yes. The armor will be better." John Henry assured him. "The faceplate on the helmet is also anti-radiation, and you will have infrared capability. The suit should be finished in another two days."

It sounded like John Henry was making him a walking tank. John asked, "And this will fit inside a flesh bag?"

"It will be a big flesh bag," John Henry told him. "I did some calculations also. By the math, after the time portal deposits you at your destination, there is enough latent energy in the time path for a possible retrieval to the same time and place you left from, plu s or minus a day. This energy will dissipate after two hours. Past the two hour mark, retrieval will not be possible. Anything inside the flesh bag, should you activate retrieval, will return."

"We have a change of getting back," John asked.

"Within two hours of arrival."

"That's better than trying to flee the city," John noted.

"I also have news. General Derek has been asking if I knew your location. I told him you are here, working on a secret project."

John figured someone would be looking for him. "Thank you, John Henry. This bag, it will hold me, Anne, Cameron, Catherine and Wanda?"

"Yes, you will not be able to bring your vehicle back, or the bomb."

"We're leaving the bomb there, trust me," John relied with a smirk.

.

One thing John realized was that he was in horrible shape. He'd let himself go the last couple years. He tried going for a run - Anne with him of course, and found he couldn't even make a circuit around the factory complex before running out of steam. Pushups, he managed ten. Situps, he got to fifteen. He was a wreck.

Angry that he couldn't even run, John kept going on his next try, walking as fast as he could go.

"John, you should rest," Anne coaxed.

"Can't," he panted out. He hurt, his legs felt like rubber and he swore his heart was going to burst. He pressed on, drenched in sweat. He told himself he was going to go all the way around, back to where he started. That was, until his leg went numb and he fell flat.

Anne was right there to help him sit up. "Will you please rest?" she asked.

Sitting there, John felt something weird. Like when a body part wakes up after falling asleep, his legs felt tingly. IN a couple minutes, the soreness was gone. He stood up. Anne stood in front of him. "John, rest!" she stated, eyeing him with a terminator gaze.

His soreness was gone. It was like his body had done a reset or something. He grinned at her, cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her lips, then ran past her.

Anne stood still, surprised he'd kissed her. Staring at nothing she was clueless why he'd done that. Realizing he was running away, she turned and ran after him.

Whatever that was, John made a half circuit around the factory complex this time. He was forced to slow to jog, then a walk, but pushing on until he made a full circuit. This time, he stood on his feet to rest.

Gazing at him, Anne aid, "You kissed me."

"I did." he said, waiting for his breath to slow.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Anne could not form a reply. She had no clue 'why not'.

John waited until all the little tingles he felt had gone away. He then took off on another run. As he ran he tried to think of why this was happening. He was feeling stronger. Running wasn't such a chore now. It was like his body was repairing itself.

Right, the nanites Cameron had been feeding him. His sore muscles were being repaired and strengthened from the nanites. The more he stressed his muscles, the more the nanites worked to rebuild tem. Even his heart wasn't beating so hard.

In two more tries, he made it all the way around the factory complex at a run. He was hungry as hell, but he'd done it. For some reason, the Rocky theme was playing in his head. He jogged back to their bathroom apartment.

John was famished. He helped Anne get some food ready. Lots of food. Everything looked good and smelled good. He ate twice as much as he usually did, then took a daytime nap.

.

Anne was confused by John's behavior. It seemed like he was trying to wear himself out, but the more he did, the longer he ran. That was illogical. He should have ran shorter distances or collapsed completely, not longer ones. And he'd kissed her. That also was the last thing she had expected.

Sitting on the bed watching him sleep she had no clue why John was not fitting any human norm. Did that kiss mean he would accept her? She wanted to wake him up to find out. Then again, he had expended much energy. He needed some rest.

John woke up in a stretch in the early afternoon. He was hungry again. Anne was sitting by him. "Hey Anne," he said and sat up.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" she asked.

John chuckled. "Food first," he told her.

John ate another whole meal, didn't kiss her, then went out and did basic pushups until he could no longer raise himself up. He waited for his tired arms to stop tingling, then did more until he could not raise himself off the ground. He didn't stop until he reached 50. That was a good start. He did situps the same way, pushing for all he was worth, then resting and did them again. These accumulated faster. He got to 250, and went on to his next exercise.

Anne stayed with John as he grunted and strained, and kept doing more and more. Her knowledge base told her that humans exercising made them stronger, but she had understood this was over a long time period, not in a single day.

When John was heading back in to go get more food, Anne asked, "John, how can you do more physical things right after tiring yourself out?"

"The nanites," he said. "Cameron gave me her nanites so I would heal faster and be more resistant to radiation."

"You have nanites?" Anne asked, surprised by him again. She had thought only cyborgs had nanites.

"I do. Many people do now. John Henry is even making what he calls free nanites that don't need a body to live in. They eat radiation," he explained. In a musing tone, he added, "I'm hungry again. I think we're going to need more food."

That night, John agreed to let her lie down with him again, only NOT naked. He said not naked so she kept her underwear on. John did fall asleep and put an arm around her. Tonight though he slept deeply and didn't hold her close. She curled up next to him. The arm over her back felt OK, but hugging was better.

The next day, Anne went back for more food. If she didn't, John wouldn't have any more. While Anne was gone, John worked at making himself stronger. Pullups, another run around the complex to do a lap and a half, every sit up and push up he could mange, then gulped down the remainder of the food and took another nap.

Anne returned to find John sacked out in the bed. By the wet clothes and the fact he only had his shorts on, he'd taken a shower. Anne saw a difference in him. His belly had shrunken down. His arms and legs had gotten thicker. With all the food he ate, she expected his belly to be bigger.

She put all the food away, except for the meal she knew he'd want when he woke up. Not having anything better to do, Anne laid beside him.

John woke up and stretched. He looked at her. "Hey Anne."

"I have to know, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

John chuckled. "Because I was happy."

"Are you happy now? Will you kiss me again?" she asked.

John smiled at her and said, "Anne that was a one time, spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry if you think it was something more."

"Can you tell me why Cameron is so special to you?"

"That would take a couple days. Anne, like I told you before, to understand what's between Cameron and myself, you have to grow up more. It took years for Cameron to realize what emotions were, and how to handle them." he touched her nose with a finger. "You are just getting started. You brought food?"

"I did. Twice as much as before due to your increased eating habits."

"Great, I'm hungry!"

Anne got up to make food. She didn't know why, but she felt an urge to punch John.

.

John Henry sent a T-888 to find John and ask him to come to the factory. John went with the Cyborg, Anne trailing behind them. The cyborg took John to a dock. John Henry was inside as was something out of a HALO game. If it was all green and not mottled green and brown, and a little less crude looking, it could be Master chief.

"Hello, John Connor," John Henry said happily. He motioned to the suit and said, "I want to test fit you into the suit. We may need to make some modifications. I also added capability into the suit. Anne insists she is going with you. Instead of taking a separate body, which takes up more room inside the travel bag, her chip can be plugged into the inside back of the suit."

"My very own Cortana," John said vacantly.

John Henry tipped his head slightly. "I do not know what a Cortana is, but connected to the suit, Anne can do routine temperature regulation, monitor you and operate all the electronics. I added a type of a motion detection system, you will be able to detect things not in your line of vision. The audio sensors can also be sharpened to hear more, and the visual display has a twenty power zoom function. You will be able to communicate with Anne through voice or the HUD."

Yup, John thought, he was going to be a Spartan. "Let's see how it fits."

Like John suspected, the suit came apart. Cyborgs disassembled the suit, then had John slip into the thick metal shoes. They put on his 'legs', then lower torso. The upper torso and back pieces were attached. Close fitting, but not tight. Then they had John hold his arms out for the arm pieces and metal gloves to be put on.

John heard a short whine and his arms jumped up. He went to move them down and they came down fast. In a flying motion, he finally got his arms to hold still.

"The suit will copy your every move," John Henry explained.

John stood still and moved his arms. For how big and heavy this suit was it reacted to his every move. His fingers flexed, his wrists turned. "John Henry, this is amazing," he said sincerely.

"That is only normal movement. Make fist with your left hand and stick your middle finger out," John Henry said.

John did. Upon extending his middle finger, an optical probe came out a foot beyond his hand. "Neat!"

"Squeeze your index finger and I will curve right, squeeze your ring finger it will curve left. With your helmet on, you will see that the probe sees in your HUD."

John tried it and curved the optic probe one way then the other. He moved his thumb, the probe curved up. He moved his thumb down the probe followed, curving down. "This could be very handy," John noted. He relaxed his hand, the probe retreated back into his hand.

"The helmet will also follow your head motions. Attaching it activates the environmental control system," John Henry said.

The helmet was put on. John noted at first, the visor looked gold. When the helmet was locked in place, it turned clear. He also heard a small fan turn on. In the helmet's speakers, he hear John Henry say, "Walk round a few minutes, get used to how the suit reacts, then come to the firing range with us."

"You can hear me?" John asked.

"Yes, the suit's speakers are working as they should."

John took a tentative step. Like the arms, the legs reacted immediately. Walking was a bit cumbersome due to the big metal shoes, but John found it was no harder to walk. Just noisier with a solid thump each time he put his foot down. He walked to the entrance then turned and jogged back. Watching his balance he squatted down, bent down then side to side and turned around to look behind him. "This thing is awesome," he said.

He turned to Anne and said, "I think my chances of survival just went up a notch or two."

Anne frowned at him. "Sky Net will see you and hear you coming far away. You look like an old T-600."

"Does that mean you'll stay behind?' he asked.

"No."

"You're not taking your body with you if you come. You'll be in this suit with me," he reminded her.

"Then that is where I will be."

"Let's go to the shooting range." John said. He saw John Henry waiting at a doorway. He walked towards him, John Henry let them to the range.

It was a fairly standard looking indoor range with a few tales at this end and paper targets at the other end, 25 five yards away.

A think looking plasma rifle and a longer big diameter rifle laid on the middle table. The rifles looked odd. The stocks thinner and curved down. John eyed them and asked, Modified weapons?"

"Yes, stand facing the target," John Henry instructed. Moving around John, he picked up the plasma rifle and fit it in John's right hand. "The plasma rifle gets power from your suit."

As he explained, John saw targeting crosshairs come up in his vision.

"When it is ready to fire, you will see the sight on the rifle, same with the 25MM semi auto rifle," John Henry explained. "Put the sight on the target and shoot when you're ready."

John did. Aiming, he found it was easy to put the crosshairs dead on target. He fired. A foot diameter white hot plasma round obliterated the target, the backstop and melted the steel stop behind it. Upon putting the gun down, the crosshairs went out.

John picked up the big projectile rifle, sure this thing was going to kick, even with the muzzle brake on the end. He aimed and shot. It was loud, the boom he felt in his suit, though the speakers dimmed it down to less than painful levels. It didn't kick back, his suit absorbed the rest of the recoil the muzzle brake didn't. An inch diameter hole was dead center in the bull's eye.

John turned to the target to the left, shot, then got the one to the right. "Very nice, John Henry."

John Henry then showed him how to turn the exterior speaker on and off with his tongue, and explained the other suit functions would be activated once Anne was in place inside the suit.

John noted only one problem, there was no way he was going to fit in the truck wearing this thing.

Going back to the dock, the suit was taken off and the pieces were put on a shelf. John got to see the bomb next. It was the size of a CO2 extinguisher. Instead of a handle on top, it had an electronic box for a timer. Like his weapons, it had a magnetic pad to match a pad on the back of his suit to keep it in place.

Next was the bio bag. It looked like a giant deflate balloon. This balloon had a seal along the top side of it as it lay. The 'zipper' that looked like a big scab was on one end if the seal.

"This will fit you in your suit and your vehicle inside, and four of you returning, if you are able. There is a carry bag with nutrients to keep the biomass alive so it can function," John Henry explained.

John nodded. "I thank you very much, John Henry. How about the TDE, any information on that?"

John Henry paused, then said, "The streets of downtown Los Angeles are filled with debris. I will give you a photo of the area. You may not get your truck though, you might have to walk. Mrs, Weaver's building is mostly intact, so the basement should be also. You have been to the lab. On the left side in the back is the electrical room door. Inside, the middle, bottom breaker is for the computer equipment I was in, and the TDE. Turn the breaker off, pull the wires and connect the power unit I give you to the wires. If it is still capable of operating it will. I have the coordinates to set in. The safest place I can find is in the train station Catherine's group came out of, thirty minutes before they get there."

With a slight tip of his head, John Henry said, "I maintain my opinion that you should not go. Even with the assistance I gave you, you only have a 17.6 percent chance of success."

"That's better than .001 percent," John said with a grin. "I have to try, John Henry."

John Henry turned and said, "I will collect your information for you while you suit up." He walked away.

A skinless cyborg came up and said, "General, we need to put Anne in your suit before you put it on."

John looked at Anne. "Sure you want to go?"

She nodded. "John, I want you to take my chip."

The cyborgs walked them over to an easy chair with a cover. Opening the cover, one said, "Anne your body will remain here, inside and protected until you return."

Anne got on the chair. A cyborg handed John a scalpel and a chip puller. John sat down on the arm of the chair. "Last chance to back out," he told her.

Anne sat up and hugged him for a moment, then sat back. "Pull me," she stated.

John leaned over. He brushed her hair to the side as much as possible. She stiffened up. "Relax, I've done this many times," he assure her. He carefully cut around her chip port and pulled her scalp back. He unscrewed the cap. "See you soon," he said, then pulled he chip out.

John gave the chip to a cyborg, got up and closed the cover. He followed them to get suited up.

John Henry returned as John stepped into his blocky shoes. "John Connor, I will need the keys to your truck."

Oh shit, that would be a big oversight! John dug them out and handed them over. Seeing the briefcase John Henry had, he asked, "Who is going to drive me?"

"I am. There may be problems booting up the system," John Henry stated.

"Again, thank you."

"Friends help friends. Ensure you have everything. I will bring your truck." John Henry said and walked out.

Joh's suit was assembled around him. This time, he heard a voice when his helmet was locked on. It was Anne.

"John? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. How are you in there?"

"This is fantastic! I have all my inputs and more!"

John grinned. "I'm glad you're happy. This suit is better than your body?"

"It is. Not only can I sense things easier, I'm wrapped all around you. It's like the best hug ever."

John sighed. He swore the suit just tightened around him a little more. "Well enjoy it while you can. Once we get to London it may well be a slug-fest."

"Then take your time and be careful," Anne replied.

Right, more time to enjoy her hug.

John put his weapons on their pads, a Cyborg mounted the bomb on his back behind his left shoulder. John grabbed the canvas bag with the bio bag in it.

"John, get one last meal before we get into the TDE," Anne told him.

"Good idea." he didn't think he could fit into the bathroom door, so he asked a cyborg to get him some food. John got his bag and the pedal car into the truck, folded up. The cyborg returned with the food. John thanked him, climbed into the bed, making the truck sink down some and they left for LA.

Like John Henry had said, nearing LA was going into a danger zone. Not only the radiation but debris was everywhere. Coming to a bridge that was clogged with dead traffic, John tapped on the roof. "John Henry, let me go clear some of that away."

John Henry stopped. John jumped out, leaving cracks in the pavement where he landed.

This suit had great strength. Cars, John just lifted over the side to fall. Vans were also not a problem. Pushing a moving van to the rail, John did have trouble lifting it. John Henry helped him push it over the side.

Moving some and clearing more roadway, they got over the bridge. On this side of the bridge, the roads were full of wrecks. It took then until dusk to even get within sight of Catherine's building.

Some palaces, it was easier to go down the sidewalk. Other, collapsed buildings made pushing and flipped cars atop one another easier to get through.

As darkness fell, Anne turned on John' helmet and torso lights, which he hadn't realized he had.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Finally getting to the building on the sidewalk, John unloaded the truck, bag in one hand, the pedal vehicle slung over his other shoulder. The glass doors into the building were shattered. John stepped though them and followed John Henry to the basement.

"The nanite seeding of this area are making progress," John Henry noted. "The radiation has been reduced by half."

"Yes, if it is reduced by half again, Salvage operations can be performed," Anne agreed.

They had to go down the stairs to get into the basement. John teetered a couple times, but negotiated the stairs. He just had to watch his left side. He didn't want to bang his vehicle into the wall.

Getting down into the lab, John Henry went to the electrical room. Lights came on in the server racks.

"John Henry the servers work," John called.

John Henry came out and plugged a cord into the back of his neck and the server rack. "John, Anne, I will download the coordinates into the server, file name 'transport' I will also load in all the information, past and present of London in a file named 'London' When I plug the suit in, Anne, you will be able to retrieve this information."

John Henry did his thing, then put the neck cord into the back of John's suit.

"I an receiving the data, John Henry," Anne said. "OK, I have it."

John got the bio bag out, John Henry showed him where to place it in front of the racks. John laid it out, seal up and opened it. He grabbed his vehicle and stepped onto the bag.

"John Connor," John Henry said suddenly. "It is my strongest desire that you return with our warriors." He stuck his hand out.

Carefully, John shook his hand. "Be assured, I will try my very best. Thank you again, my friend."

John Henry stood back. John Connor put the bag up over him and sealed it shut.

The room lit up blue with streaks of lightning. The bolts formed a circle around the bio bag which turned into a globe. In a flash the globe disappeared as did the bio bag.

John Henry left to wait for news. Ojhn Connor was know to have performed miracles fighting Sky Net. This was one miracle he very much wanted John Connor to perform. He missed his mother, Catherine Weaver.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Walking down the tunnel, they were coming to the train platform they were looking for. In the front of the pack, Catherine, Cameron and Wanda strode side by side. Up ahead on the platform, an electrical discharge flew through the air. They stopped, guns up.

The discharges formed a globe half into the platform.

"It's a TDE event," Cameron stated and aimed at it.

"Wait and see what comes out," Catherine instructed.

They were expecting a terminator or a naked man. A flesh colored blob appeared. Partway onto the platform thich disintegrate that part as if it had been scooped out.. When the discharges stopped. The blob tumbled onto the tracks.

"What the hell?" a muffled male voice asked.

"We fell down on our face," a female voice replied.

The blob lifted and moved. "Where's the seal?"

"You're laying on it. Roll to the side."

Cameron lowered her rifle. That sounded like John. She stood up and approached slowly. Whatever was in there looked bigger than John was. The blob rolled a bit towards her.

"OK, I see it, anything come loose?" John's voice asked.

"Not that I can sense. Get us out of here, I can't sense a thing outside the bag. We could be targeted by terminators!"

"If we were, they'd be shooting," John's voice replied. "OK, found the zipper…"

Cameron watched as the blob lifted. Up like a tent in the center. Something was thrown out, then a hand appeared to hold it up. A big metal hand.

"Be careful, don't' rip the bag," the female voice said.

"I am, but I have to get the pedal machine out." John's voice replied.

"Watch the edge!"

"I see it, don't be a nag."

"I'm only warning you."

"Do you have an off button?" John asked.

"NO, and you can't pull my chip either."

"Damn the bad luck," John grumbled.

Cameron called, "John?"

The bag dropped empty, she was look at what she guessed was a T-600 with heavier armor. The thing stood up. "Cameron!" John cried.

"John, there's a bunch of terminators behind her!" the female voice cried.

"Hold on!" John snapped. "Cameron, is this Mrs. Weaver's crew. … Hey Wanda." he said and waved.

Confused, Cameron came closer. "John, where are you? What's that thing in front of me?"

John waved again. "It's me Cam. I'm inside it. I have vital information for you."

Cameron blanked for a second, then screwed her face up in anger. "John, WHAT IN THE HELL are you doing here? You can't be here, John!"

John raised his arms and let them flop down. "Well, I am here. Cam, you, all of you are in trouble. If you keep going with your plan, you are all going to die."

"I KNOW THAT!" Cameron spat. "We must take out Sky Net now, today, no matter the cost! Damn you John, I wanted you to live!"

The female voice said, "It doesn't sound like you love each other."

"You shut up!" John and Cameron chorused.

"We can both live," John said before Cameron kept on. "I know where the Sky Net tower is, up ahead there is a train tunnel that goes right underneath it. There is a very good chance the cable for the tower comes down into that tunnel. We can disable it without getting into a big fight with those H/K's and that huge tank up there. If we can get rid of Sky Net in two hours, we can TDE back, from right here."

"There is no TDE here," Cameron said, swinging an arm to emphasize her point.

"One hour, fifty three minutes, John, the clock's ticking, we need to move." the female voice said.

John grabbed a canvas bag and stuffed the bio bag into it. "She's right, Cam."

"And what if you're wrong, Mr. Connor?" Catherine asked. "We go up and take out that tower, and we ill ensure Sky Net's comms are cut."

"Fine," John replied, "Send some of your terminators up to do that. We'll take the tunnel route find an destroy Sky Net."

"A dual attack does have a better chance of success," Wanda said.

Pointing, John said, "Cam, Wanda, Mrs. Weaver, come with me, The rest of you go up and take that tower out. Spread out and stay low so you're hard to hit." He then turned, pulled his plasma rifle and walked down the tunnel.

Cameron let out a growl and followed him. "Wanda, come on!"

"I will go with the surface group." Weaver stated.

John stopped and said, "I wish you would come with us."

"You do your attack, we'll do ours."

"Fine, just be back here in n hour fifty, or you'll miss the ride back."

The female voice in John's suit said, "An hour forty nine. We need to move, John."

"We do." he kept going.

Striding up beside him, Cameron said, "What possessed you to come here John!"

"I couldn't live without you," he stated.

The female voice said, "John turned into a broke down drunk who kept trying to…"

"Anne, that's enough!" John barked.

"I'm only telling her the truth."

"Do something useful. Scan ahead."

"I am. You don't want Cameron to know you're suicidal, do you?"

"Unless you have information on what's up ahead, stop speaking," John told her.

Cameron eyed him. "Who's in there with you, John?"

"A pain in my ass."

"I never touched your ass. We're coming to an intersection. I sense movement ahead, three figures coming towards us. Just around this bend."

"Make yourselves small, Anne give me infrared. Turn the exterior speakers off." John said and knelt down on one knee.

Looking through the crosshairs in infrared, John waited for something to appear. The first T-600 came into view. Cameron shot him. John got he next one, obliterating the center of it. The third appeared. Cameron and John shot him, It melted down , the ammunition box exploded.

John got up and waved a hand. He stepped as lightly as possible to the bend. Lifting his left hand he brought the optic probe out and used it to help see around the corner.

"I sense nothing moving ahead. The tunnel split is to our left," Anne said.

They moved on. Coming to the split, the left hand tunnel ramped down. "Anne, turn the external speaker back on." He turned to see Cameron aiming down the other tunnel. A map of the tunnel system came up in his HUD. It showed the right hand tunnel went under the tower. "Cam, to the right is the tower, about a hundred fifty yards away, directly over the tunnel. Wanda, go with her, see if you can find a cable or something coming down, most likely from the roof."

"John, stay here, watch out backs," Cameron said, then moved off with Wanda.

John tracked them on his HUD. Turning up his hearing, he listened to them.

"Cameron there's a wall in front of us."

"They are ten yards short," Anne said.

Louder, John said, "Cam, break it down, the tower's just beyond."

Rifle shots sounded. Then another shot sounded. "You were tight, John, there was a wave guide coming out of the ceiling. It's parted. It goes into a wall here on the left."

"Good job, come back," John called.

"Movement from the left tunnel, four figures," Anne said.

John moved to partially obscure himself and looked through the plasma rifle sights. On his HUD, the figure were coming two by two. He did his best to line up the right side two in his crosshairs. "Zoom in, six power,"

The tunnel he could see got bigger. He also saw sets of red eyes. In the glow, he noticed the one in front on the right had a tank on his back. That couldn't be good. He shot.

A flash of bright light lit the tunnel. John pulled himself back around the corner. The light lit up the tunnel like daylight. He could even see Cameron and Wanda coming back. They broke into a run.

The light flashed bright and dim. Explosions from down the tunnel explained why. Chancing a look with his probe, he saw railroad ties burning. Nothing remained of the terminators. "We got-em."

Cameron and Wanda were back. John pointed down the left tunnel. "Sky Net must be this way." he led them down the slow incline.

"How do you know?' Cameron asked.

"When you and Wanda went boom, the explosion was three to four hundred feet down. We're not deep enough yet, and this tunnel goes down," John replied. "Watch the burning ties."

Going past the burning remains, the track leveled off into what looked like a service area. In the back, the wall had been broken down and tunnel had been made. John raised a hand to halt them. Getting up beside the tunnel John used his probe to peek round the corner. Stairs went down. At the bottom, a T-600 with tanks on his back was watching the stairs. John pulled back. He couldn't use his plasma rifle without exposing himself. He stored it and brought out his 25 MM rifle. Seeing Cameron watching him, he raised a finger to his visor to signal quiet. Standing to the side, he aimed as well as he could down the stairs. He moved over enough expose his left arm and aimed t the T-600 and shot. He ducked back as white fire blossomed up the tunnel at him.

Bright white fire poured out of the tunnel. By the brightness and how it was burning into the floor, it had to be some kind of thermite mix. After the long spurt of white fire, it died out. John took another peek with his rifle. At the bottom, the floor was covered with burning thermite and the remains of the terminator.

"Got him, but we can't go that way, the floor is covered with burning thermite" John said.

"Back where the wave guide goes through the wall," Cameron said.

They ran back that way.

.

Catherine Weaver had managed to get into the large H/K tank sporting three, eight inch naval guns. She stopped it from destroying her terminators that were firing on the now leaning tower, but H/K's had arrived. The guns turned slowly, but she did shoot down a few of them. More turned their fire on the tank to no effect.

There were only six of her terminators left. Not knowing if the tower was still transmitting, she had to take it out. Weaver left the tank out the bottom as she'd come in. Forming into a snake the same color as the debris, she slithered up to the tower as H/K's destroyed her remaining terminators. Moving up under the tower, she searched for the wave guide. Seeing it coming down inside one of the legs, she went over and pulled it apart.

The radiation was playing havoc with her cells. The hatch she was on, she managed to pry open and slither down the metal guide. Pouring down onto the floor, she reformed to see John in his T-600 suit smash the wall in. She could see shapes, but no detail. The two with him had to be Cameron and Wanda. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Following the wave guide to Sky Net," Cameron replied, and followed John down the tunnel. John went down and used his probe to peek around the corner. Catherine walked by him and down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" John asked, shocked she did that.

"Looking for Sky Net, come on!" Catherine called back.

"She's absorbed too much radiation. We're close," Wanda said.

John saw the waveguide overhead. It ran to the end of this hall and disappeared into the wall. He jogged down to the end. Anne told him, "That wall is thin, there's a passage beyond."

John broke through the wall. There was a passage, too narrow for him to attempt it. At the other end was another wall. He got his plasma rifle out and fire a shot down the passage. The wall at the other end exploded. "Wanda, go see where that goes."

She squeezed her way in and got down to the other end to exit.

"John, we're approximately 320 feet down. We mush be close," Cameron told him.

"Anne, time left?"

"An hour twenty two."

Thumping got their attention. Catherine was pounding at a door. When she hit, her fist squished to the sides.

"Either that door is very strong, of she'd getting very weak," John said.

Cameron went down the short hallway, raised a foot and kicked the door in. "She's getting weak," Cameron called back.

"Go see where that goes to, come right back," John told her. Cameron nodded and went in.

"Catherine come back here, by me," John called.

Catherine did wander back to him. It looked like she was melting. "We musht desry it." she said in partial garble.

"Can your nanites fix your damage?" John asked.

"Have no." Catherine said Her legs were shrinking down. One arm dripped off.

"She's dying," Anne said sadly.

"That means Cameron and Wanda can't be far behind," John noted.

"John!" Wanda said, sticking her head in the other end of the narrow passage. "There's an electronics room and a big electrical vault. Steel doors at the other end. I can't open them."

"Come back out," John called.

"di we gt t?" Catherine asked as more of her dripped onto the floor.

"We will," Anne said. John felt his suit tighten slightly. "John this is horrible to watch."

"It is. Check for movement around and give me the time left."

Cameron came running back. "I found offices and labs, no computer racks or sealed doors. She then stared at Catherine dripping apart.

"Cam, there's cylinder on my back, take it off," John said firmly.

Breaking her stare, Cameron did. She showed it to him.

"Anne give me your best estimate to get back and re bagged," John asked as he turned the timer on.

"Barring another encounter with terminators, twelve minutes."

John set the timer for a half hour in case they ran into more trouble. Maybe they'd get away, maybe not.

Wanda had exited the narrow passage. "Wanda, I need you to go into that electrical vault and plant this out of sight." He figured another five minutes for her to do so and added that time.

"A bomb?" she asked.

"Three terminator power supplies packed in thermite. It's going to make a big boom." He puched the activate button and handed it over. "Be quick, but don't drop it."

Wanda nodded and went back though the narrow passage. He looked over a the at sight of Catherine slowly melting. "Cam, can we save her?"

Cam looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, John."

"Me too," he said. Looking down the hallway, the thermite had burned out, leaving a big hole in the floor. Not big enough where they couldn't jump it though.

"I did it, it's behind an 'H' frame," Wanda announced.

"Let's go, hurry, we jump the hole at the end and up the stairs!" John announced and took off running, thumping loudly with each step.

Cameron and Wanda passed him, as he expected would happen. He still had a good speed up. Cameron flew over the hole, landing on the stairs. Wanda did then he charged up and leaped.

John hit the ceiling and came down at the end of the stairs, his legs dangling down into the hole. Stabbing his fingers into the stairs kept him from siding back into the hole. Looking up, he saw them looking back at him. "GO!" he shouted.

Both came back down. Cameron said, "You get his left arm, I got the right."

"They won't leave us, John," Anne said.

John pulled up and tried to get a footing with his legs. Between Cameron and Wanda, they got him fully up on the steps. Them pulling his arms and gaining a purchase with his legs, they got him up and ran up the stairs. Out into the train tunnel, they ran back to the station.

Coming up on the bag, John asked, "Anna, time to the boom."

"We got five minutes."

John got the bag out and laid it out on the floor. Seeing the folded pedal vehicle, Wanda grabbed it. John had her and Cameron get in, then got in himself and lifted the bag around them and closed it up.

"We have two minutes, should I activate the recall?" Anne asked.

"Yes, do it," John told her.

.

In an underground hallway under London, Catherine Weaver sagged down atop the puddle that used to be her legs. Her head was shrunken down into her torso. She had no external input left when the bright flash that obliterated everything washed over her, vaporizing her also.

.

In Catherine Weaver's lab where John Henry came to be, lightning appeared and grew into a blue ball containing a bio blob. When the blue ball faded, The bio ball wiggled and a yelp sounded as it rolled.

"Again?" John cried.

"I got the zipper," Cameron said. The seal opened up. Cameron, John then Wanda with the folded up pedal vehicle crawled out.

"That was handy, we got to take out stuff with us," Wanda said.

"I'd rather not do that again," John told her. He got up, Cameron helped him to his feet. Pointing to the locks, he said, "Cam get this thing off me."

"No, There is radiation in this area," Anne protested.

"Not much," John replied.

"But I won't be able to communicate!" Anne complained.

"Good," Cameron said and undid the locks. She lifted John's helmet off. Clasping the sides of his smiling face as he held her gently, she said, "You shouldn't have come after us, John."

"I know."

"We've been radiated, it's going to take time for us to recover."

"I know," he agreed, grinning wider.

Casting John a scowl, she asked, "What do you have to say for yourself, putting yourself in that much danger?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Cameron did. They shared a long deep kiss that went on as long as John's breath would allow.

Inside the suit, Anne could still feel John's biology. He was holding Cameron, she had a hand on the back of his head. His heart was beating faster. From the dangling helmet, she could see the deep kiss they shared. It was nothing like the short kiss he gave her.

But hadn't they just been arguing?

.

Cameron made John put his helmet back on, even though she did want to go on kissing him. They could to that after they got to safety.

Going outside, they unfolded the pedal car and got on. John wanted to pedal himself, Cameron insisted on helping. Going back the way he came in, John drove down the path he and John Henry made on the way in. John was pleasantly surprised they made a decent speed with this thin framed bike.

"How are you doing, Cam?" he asked.

"My nanites are catching up. The radiation level here is much lower than I suspected. We got a good dose of radiation in the tunnels, but outside at ground zero was very hot," she explained. "Being up there and not having nanites, is what doomed Catherine. There was no way to save her, John."

"I know. I also know John Henry will be very disappointed," he said.

"Wanda, how you doing back there?" Cameron asked.

"All right. I'm going to need a ton of nutrients."

"I got them in my room at the factory," John told her. "Eat all you want."

Anne said, "John, those were for you."

"So? I'm sharing. Wanda needs them more than I do."

"Then what are you going to eat?" Anne asked.

John turned to look at Cameron. "I'll think of something." She grinned at him.

"John, I do not understand you," Anne complained. "You went through all that to save Cameron, now you're going to eat her?"

John, Cameron and Wanda roared out laughs.

"What is so funny?" Anne asked.

"You'll understand when you're older," John said. To Cameron, he said, "Anne is only a year and a half old."

"Ahh, a baby," Cameron replied with a grin. "Does baby girl have a body, or is that suit her form?"

"She's got a body," John said and sighed. "It's at John Henry's factory. Anne is only here to run the suit's electronics. John Henry out did himself making this thing."

"He did," Wanda agreed. I never thought I'd see a human inside a terminator. All the way I mean. By the way, where's Derek?"

John and Cameron chuckled.

"I don't get it," Anne said.

"Apparently, you haven't," Wanda replied.

They were over the bridge and on the road back to the factory when one of their H/K type copters flew over them. A model with four engines and not the overhead blades. They waved at it.

"John I have external comms coming in."

"Put them on."

"This is chopper 152, vehicle on the road, do you copy?"

"John Connor here. Do you have contact with General Reese?"

"Yes, sir, he's right here. Do you wish to speak with him?"

John slowed down. "Actually, I'd like him to come down and get his broken down terminator, T-888 number 267."

John stopped them. The chopper came down and landed on the road in front of them. He told Wanda, "Derek's on that chopper."

Wanda was up and ran to it. Derek got out the side. He stood staring for a moment, then gathered her in a hug as they met, and shared a long kiss together. They clung to each other tightly before getting back on.

"General Connor, chopper 152 here. General Reese said thank you, an is umm, tending to Wanda."

"I'm sure he is," John said with a grin. "She needs a nice long rest, tell him to make sure she gets some."

The chopper flew away. John and Cameron kept pedaling down the road.

"I'm sure she'll get some," Cameron said with a crooked grin.

"Indeed, and you need a very thorough examination also," John told her.

"Can't wait for you to get that suit off."

"Me either."

They pedaled faster.

.

Coming to the factory gate, the guard waved them on through with a yell of, "John Henry's waiting for you!"

John nodded as they passed. He pedaled into the dock area to see John Henry was there, with Derek and Wanda. Stopping, John got up and moved over towards John Henry. Cameron hurried to his side. "Go get that suit off, I'll tell him."

"We both should," John replied.

John Henry watched them approach, blank faced.

In an apologetic tone John said, "I'm sorry, John Henry. There was nothing we could do to save her."

"Catherine was a T-1001. She didn't have nanites to fight the radiation, and I couldn't give her any," Cameron explained.

"If there was any way to save her, we would have," John added.

John Henry replied softly, "I know that, John Connor. In succeeding at all, you beat all the odds. Thank you for trying." he turned and left.

"I feel bad for him," John said sadly.

Cameron gripped his hand. "So do I. Catherine was his mother. Let's get you out of that suit."

When the back piece of John's suit was taken off, Anne went off line. She came back on line in her own body, laid back in the recliner. She got up to see John and Cameron wrapped together in a tight hug. She heard their low words.

"I'm still angry at you for coming to get me."

"Don't care. Without you, I have nothing."

"I love you and you love me."

"Forever."

Somewhere, someone had started up some music.

_If there is anything you need, all you have to do is say_

_You know you, satisfy everything in me, _

_We shouldn't waste a singe day_

_So don't stop me falling, it's destiny calling_

_A power we just can't deny._

_It's never changing, can you hear me, I'm saying_

_I want you for the rest of my life_

_._

_Together forever and never to part_

_Together forever we two_

_And don't you know I would move heaven and earth_

_to be together forever with you._

_._

_If they ever get you down_

_There's always something I can do_

_Because I wouldn't ever want to see you frown_

_I'll always do what's best for you_

_There ain't no mistaking_

_It's true love we're making_

_Something to last for all time_

_It's never changing, can't you hear me, I'm saying_

_I want you for the rest of my life_

_._

_Together forever and never to part_

_Together forever we two_

_And don't you know I would move heaven and earth_

_to be together forever with you._

Anne watched them pull back to put their foreheads together as the hugged. Smiles lit their faces and they plunged into another deep kiss, holding each other like they were afraid to let go.

Yes, there was something here Anne didn't quite understand. John had faced overwhelming odds to get Cameron back. So many thing could have gone wrong. Many times a miscalculation could have killed them. John would not back down or give up, and he got his Cameron back. She had never seen such devotion to another person before.

She didn't understand it, but she wanted to.

**The End**


End file.
